Side Story of Salah Paham: Iseng
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Menjadi korban keisengan Grimmjow memang membuat darah Ulquiorra naik ke ubun-ubun./"Jangan bertingkah galak seperti itu, Ulqui-chan, nanti wajahmu yang cantik ini tidak akan terlihat manis lagi."/Bukan Ulquiorra namanya, kalau ia tidak membalas perbuatan si Kucing Biru ini./—mind to RnR


"Kau itu seharusnya istirahat, Ulquiorra," tegur seorang err… pria dengan bulu mata lentik yang terpasang di bagian atas matanya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Pria yang bernama Yumichika itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Cukup sering saran baiknya ditanggapi penolakan langsung oleh pemuda dengan wajah pucat yang kini masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop miliknya. Masalahnya, pemuda ini tidak tertidur sedikitpun dari kemarin malam hingga pagi kini menjelang.

"Lebih baik kau minum dulu," Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba muncul segera memasuki bagian dalam percakapan. Pada kedua tangannya terdapat dua cangkir porselen berwarna putih. Asap panas mengepul dari sana.

Kening Ulquiorra berkerut mendapati sikap Grimmjow yang mendadak baik padanya. "Tindakanmu seperti ada udang dibalik batu."

Kali ini ganti Grimmjow yang merasa kesal. "Sudah untung aku bawakan kau secangkir kopi, tapi kau malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas menanggapi protesan pemuda berambut biru yang sudah cukup lama menjadi salah satu rekan kerjanya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya sebelum menyentuh gagang cangkir tersebut. "Aku minum," ucapnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai senang. Sementara Yumichika mulai mengambil sebuah map yang berada di atas meja kerjanya sebelum kembali berjalan menghampiri kedua rekannya.

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Ada sebuah acara lagi yang akan kita tangani setelah pekerjaan kita yang ini selesai. Pesta pernikahan dengan tema _garden party_," jelas Yumichika sembari membaca tulisan pada kertas-kertas tersebut.

Grimmjow mengangguk kecil. "Biar aku nanti yang mengurus masalah konsumsi."

"Lalu, Ulquiorra… tidak masalah, bukan, kalau kau mengerjakan bagian dekorasi lagi? Kebetulan Rangiku tidak bisa menangani pekerjaan kali ini karena ia harus menjenguk Ibunya yang sedang sakit."

Yumichika menatap heran pada pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah menopang dahinya tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terdengar. Kening pemuda itu semakin berkerut setelah didapatinya Grimmjow yang tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa ini?"

Grimmjow berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Aku hanya bersikap baik dengan mencampurkan minumannya dengan obat tidur. Tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Dosisnya tidak kulebihkan."

"Kau gila!" seru Yumichika. "Nanti kalau dia mengamuk saat bangun, aku tidak akan ikut tanggung jawab."

Grimmjow semakin terkekeh. "Justru kau pasti akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan tertarik dengan ide cemerlangku ini."

Yumichika mengerutkan keningnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya mendadak cerah setelah mendengar penuturan singkat Grimmjow yang diselingi oleh tawa iseng pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

**#**

**.**

.

**B**l**e**a**c**h **b**y **T**i**t**e **K**u**b**o

**I**s**e**n**g **o**l**e**h** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a**

_[Side Story of 'Salah Paham']_

_**A**__U__**,**__ O__**O**__C__**,**__ A__**l**__u__**r**__ B__**e**__r__**a**__n__**t**__a__**k**__a__**n**__, __**C**__e__**r**__i__**t**__a __**G**__a__**j**__e__**,**__ N__**g**__a__**c**__o_

.

**.**

**#**

Ulquiorra rasanya ingin sekali mencakar wajah Grimmjow yang tengah tertawa kesenangan saat menatapnya. Pemuda itu juga sudah akan melemparkan sebuah gunting, andai bila Yumichika tidak mencegahnya dengan cepat, sudah dapat dipastikan Grimmjow kini tengah berdarah-darah akibat ulah beringasnya.

"Kembalikan pakaianku!"

Nada dingin dan sarat emosi itu tidak membuat Grimmjow gentar sedikitpun. Yumichika sebenarnya juga ingin tertawa, namun segera ditahannya. Mengingat ia tengah berusaha menjadi penengah agar suasana tidak semakin mencekam.

"Sudahlah," ia berusaha melerai, "kau pakai saja dulu pakaianku. Bagaimana?"

Ulquiorra menggemerutukkan giginya. Tawa Grimmjow semakin membahana sesaat tawaran yang Yumichika berikan terlontar dari mulutnya. Pasalnya, kalau Ulquiorra meminjam pakaian Yumichika, semua akan terlihat sama. Tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

Ulquiorra menggeram. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap kesal pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar yang tengah menampilkan dirinya dengan sebuah _dress _selutut serta _make up _di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat pucat.

"Aku akan memberikan pembalasan padamu, Kucing Biru Sialan!" seru Ulquiorra sebelum pemuda itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kantornya.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu harus menahan geram karena kepergiannya diiringi dengan suara tawa Grimmjow yang semakin keras menggema. Namun sayangnya, ternyata kesialannya tidak hanya sampai di sini.

Pergi berjalan dengan sebuah _dress _selutut serta _make up _ tipis di wajahnya—yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya namun tetap saja tidak hilang—bukanlah hal mudah. Sepanjang perjalanan justru ia digoda habis-habisan oleh para lelaki yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Contoh terparahnya adalah yang satu ini…

"Kau habis diputusi pacarmu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sok akrab. "Wajahmu kusut sekali, sih."

Ulquiorra diam, tidak menanggapi.

"Lebih baik pergi bersamaku saja. Aku akan menjamin tidak ada seorangpun yang akan berani menyakitimu. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu bila kau mau menjadi milikku. Bagaimana?"

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti. Mungkin merasa kesal karena ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia didekati, padahal ia baru berjalan sejauh dua ratus meter. "Dengar, aku tidak butuh jaminanmu untuk melindungiku. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

Mata lelaki tersebut mengerjap pelan sebelum berkata dengan pelan, "jadi kamu ini… laki-laki?"

Rasanya Ulquiorra ingin sekali mencekik Grimmjow sekarang juga. Gara-gara pemuda itu menyembunyikan pakaiannya dan memasangkannya baju perempuan seperti ini, ia jadi harus menghadapi hal menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan laki-laki kok."

Kini ganti Ulquiorra yang menatap horror pria yang kisaran umurnya lima tahun di atasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut segera membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke kantornya. Ulquiorra berlari kesetanan, bahkan tidak dipedulikannya teriakan pria tersebut yang kini mulai memerintahnya untuk berhenti.

Untungnya, Ulquiorra diberkahi oleh Tuhan untuk bisa berlari dengan cepat. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit, ia sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

"Kau kenapa kembali lagi, Ulquiorra? Selain itu… kenapa berlari?" Yumichika bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

Ulquiorra mendelikkan matanya. "Dimana Kucing Biru itu? Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!"

"Jangan bertingkah galak seperti itu, Ulqui-_chan_, nanti wajahmu yang cantik ini tidak akan terlihat manis lagi," goda Grimmjow sebelum ia kembali tertawa lebih lebar lagi dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau…"

"Sudah, jangan berkelahi! Sebaiknya pertengkaran ini kalian hentikan dulu. Lanjutkan besok saja, oke?"

Ulquiorra mendengus. "Kalau kau bukan sahabat Orihime, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang sudah me_make-up_ wajahku hingga menjadi seperti ini."

Ucapan Ulquiorra pada akhirnya membuat tawa Yumichika lepas, membuat Ulquiorra semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku harus pulang, hari sudah hampir malam. Lagipula, aku juga sudah ada janji," ucap Grimmjow mengakhiri perseteruan.

Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya kesal. masalah ini ternyata memang harus dituntaskan besok karena hari ini ia juga sudah ada janji dengan Orihime.

"Ayo, kau kuantar pulang!"

Mata Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow waspada. Memang benar, kalau Grimmjow mendadak berbuat baik padanya, pasti ada hal buruk yang sedang disembunyikannya. Ulquiorra tentu saja tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dua kali padanya di hari ini.

"Sudahlah, kali ini aku tulus. Aku yakin kalau tadi sepanjang jalan kau digoda habis-habisan oleh orang-orang disekitar. Benar, bukan?"

Ulquiorra mendengus sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau menyetujui ucapan Grimmjow.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku tinggal, ya?" nadanya terdengar menggoda, namun Ulquiorra mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu menyetujuinya juga, pada akhirnya. Hidupnya kini ada di tangan Grimmjow bila ia ingin pulang dengan selamat.

Grimmjow terkekeh saat melihat Ulquiorra berjalan lamat-lamat menuju ke arahnya yang sudah berada di luar pintu kantor. Ulquiorra memang tidak mungkin pulang bersama Yumichika karena rumahnya justru searah dengan arah tempat tinggal pemuda berambut biru ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ia mendelik marah ketika Grimmjow merangkulkan tangannya di pundaknya.

Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya setelah menurunkan kedua lengannya. "Aku berani taruhan kalau nanti kau pasti akan memintaku untuk merangkulmu."

Dan pada kenyataannya, ucapan Grimmjow bukan hanya kata-kata saja. Pada akhirnya, pemuda berambut biru ini merangkul Ulquiorra ketika tiba-tiba saja ia meminta Grimmjow untuk merangkulnya.

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh ketika mendapati ucapannya menjadi nyata, sementara Ulquiorra justru menyeringai senang dalam rangkulannya. Alasannya?

Mudah saja. Itu karena Ulquiorra melihat Kuchiki Rukia, kekasih si Kucing Biru menyebalkan ini, tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mata gadis itu bahkan terlihat menahan emosi tatkala Grimmjow meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya untuk merangkulnya. Ulquiorra menambah panas adegan ini dengan menyusup erat untuk menambah kesan kedekatan intim dengan cara menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik badan kekar Grimmjow.

Dalam hati Ulquiorra bersorak, rasakan kau, Kucing Biru Sialan!

Ini baru pembalasan kecil dari seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer, karena pembalasan yang sesungguhnya akan ia berikan keesokan harinya. Sebuah pembalasan manis yang mampu membuat kucing biru ini mati rasa karenanya. Lihat saja nanti!

.

Well, masih ada yang inget cerita saya yang judulnya 'Salah Paham'? Mungkin ini bisa dibilang prekuel-nya kali yaaa. Saya sengaja buatin missing scene tentang keisengan Grimmjow dan Yumichika ke Ulquiorra dengan buat fict ini. Missing Scene yang bikin Rukia cemburu juga, tentunya hehe.

Maaf atas keabalanjelekgaje ceritanya. Saya masih belajar, mohon dimaapin ya gais kalo ada yang gak ngena. Saya gaktau ini terasa humor apa engga, maafkan saya yang dengan seenaknya naro fict ini di genre humor padahal gak ada kocak-kocaknya sama sekali -.-v

Terakhir, saya minta reviewnya ya, _minna-san_ :D


End file.
